Serenade the Moon
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: The long battle of Sengoku Jidai has finally been fought and won. A greiving Kagome returns home, the well sealed forever behind her, keeping her from her only living companions. Something big is about to happen in her future...She just doesn't know it ye
1. Chapter 1

Serenade the Moon

By: Radioactive Redhead

Disclaimer: Not mine. IDEA is. But the characters and song lyrics AREN'T.

* * *

"_You were abandoned_

_And still you're handing out what you don't want to lose_

_You make me drop things_

_Like all the plans I had for a life without you_

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

_Someone_

_Like you"

* * *

_

September 24, 2005, Journal Entry 1:

Four years have passed since the battle of Sengoku Jidai and it still haunted me, the way Naraku's face looked as his soul went to hell, the vicious screams of the dying demons and the screams of Kohaku when Naraku tore the jewel shards from him.

They laid down their lives to put an end to that horrible creature; Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagura. Yes, Kagura, she pledged her allegiance to us before the final battle, promising to turn against him when he was weakest. She stayed true to that fact, never even hesitating to lash at Naraku with her Blades of Wind.

Miroku had lived through the whole battle, only injured with a broken arm, fractured ribs, a fractured leg, and a broken heart. He died from starvation a few months later. Nobody could make him eat. He stayed by Sango's grave till the very end.

Stupid of him, but then again I'm not like how I was before, willing to do whatever for the one I love... InuYasha's soul passed on without Kikyou to torment him. Kikyou, in the end, chose Naraku to bring to hell. Because he, after all, deserved it most. InuYasha died out of massive blood loss protecting Shippou and I from the attack of Naraku's hoards of demons. He was buried right against the Goshinboku with Sango on his left and Miroku on his right. Sango's death was caused by Naraku spearing her. She jumped off Kirara's back, speeding towards him from great heights, her brother's sickle in hand ready to kill the bastard.

In the end, she wounded him fatally, the sickle lodged just above the top of his spider-scar. InuYasha and SesshouMaru together dealt the final blow to the wayward hanyou.

Shippou, Kirara and I lived. To my knowledge Shippou is west, living with the Tai-Youkai himself to learn the ways of demons. Kirara is there as Shippou's bodyguard and if I understand correctly, she's taken on a humanoid form. A _third_ surrogate mother for the little fox.

I went through the well once again, jewel in hand and heavy in heart. I had taken little mementos with me; InuYasha's fire-rat jacket and Tetsusaiga, Sango's sword, Miroku's staff, Shippou's hair tie, and a picture of all of us together that I had left at Kaede's hut for safe keeping. Kaede wished for me to stay, help her defend the town but I reminded her that with the jewel in my possession in the future, she didn't have to worry about being attacked.

I took my tattered bag and jumped through the portal, never once being able to go through the well again.

Life's a bitch.

* * *

September 31, 2005, Journal Entry 2:

I visited the Goshinboku tree today. The graves are well kept, the weeds off and they even have stones marking them. And for the first time in what seemed like forever I cried.

Something in the bushes scurried away and I went inside to wash up.

Houjo was to be coming here soon with a friend. I needed to look presentable for the twerp. The poor kid still likes me even though I declined him so many times.

I wonder who he's bringing.

Dearest journal, my confidante, I don't think I'll be writing to you for a while.

Life has started to wind up again and college is coming up quickly. I'm going to an art college considering art is a great way to relieve pent up emotions.

I should do well!

-Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

"_I'm drunk when sober_

_The world is spinning_

_You_

_are what I hold on to_

_You're taking over_

_I find that giving in is the best I can do"_

_-Someone to Die For, Spiderman Soundtrack.

* * *

_

R.a.R: Hope you liked the prologue, bit dreary (ha-ha more like very dreary) but Kagome's depressed? (Duh) Things will/should get better by the next chapter. College starts up for Kags soon and then…eh…never mind.

I FEEL THE NEED TO WRITE AND THEREFORE THIS STORY IS BEING PULLED OUT OF MY BUTTOCKS. **D:**

Kay?

A few reviews would be lovely!


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys!

I've moved to DOKUGA .COM (Remove space)

Under the penname RadioActiveOrange

All my stories on this site will stay here but they are not active. On permanent Hiatus if you will.

This website is all Sess/Kag so for those of my fans who love Nar/Kag I'll probably be finding a different site to post it on. Because, my obsession for Nar/Kag fails to leave me.

But, I have 4 new ses/kag pairing fanfics on Dokuga.

Come visit me!


End file.
